realization
by sayopiyo
Summary: after graduating, like the boys dream they build a house at the outskirt of tokyo but our cheerful brunette and our beloved flamecaster had yet to confess will they do it? or will it be too late? ONE SHOT


**

* * *

**sayo: i **do not** own gakuen alice :) this will be my very first one shot series but hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Finally the gang, meaning natsume, mikan, ruka and hotaru graduated from the academy. It had been many years with many mission for natsume and mikan for her newly discovered Alice, but she did not have mission more than natsume since natsume did before her. The academy filled with fun, happy, sad , painful and lots of other memories, in there the four of them found love. The four of them are currently living in the outskirt city of Tokyo, a house with a farm just like what the two boys dream when they were young except, they added two people. The place was peaceful with no civilization, although it still take awhile to reach the city for household supplies. For ruka, he and hotaru are officially dating since middle branch and he already propose to hotaru on the graduation day and of course our dear ice queen accepted it with a little smile. For our dear flame caster and nullifier, nothing seems to change much, except for the fact that the flame caster knew that his deeply in love with our beloved nullifier. However, for our dense nullifier, she seems to like natsume, at least thats what she thought until that fateful day... 

"ohayo minna" our cheerful auburn hair brunette greeted her best friends and natsume.

BAKA,BAKA,BAKA

"too loud" hotaru said as she sip her coffee.

"ohayo mikan-chan are you alright?" ruka ask while pulling her up.

"your too loud every morning, polka. It hurts my eardrum"

"how many times must I tell you not to call me that, HENTAI! Arigatou ruka-pyon, never mind I'll forgive you this time round hmp, I'm going to stock some item at the city ja ne"

----at the city----

"why must natsume always teased me, he knew I hate it but yet!!! oh well, no used angry, let me check I need some shampoo, milk..." mikan thought to herself as she cross they road she didn't realize it was red.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BANG

mikan's P.O.V

I'm gonna get hit... am I gonna die? (flash back of her and natsume suddenly appeared) why am I thinking of all this now? I'm gonna die... natsume ... I really do love him, do I? Yes, I really do... probably all this time... but its probably too late now since I'm gonna die. _Natsume I love you..._

Normal P.O.V

the car bang in to our cheerful brunette, she slowly drifted to an unconscious state. One of the passerby quickly called for the ambulance and it bring our brunette into the hospital.

---at the hospital---

"contact her home and tell her families about the incident, there maybe chances that she might die" the doctor told the nurse.

Ring, ring, ring

"hello?" our beloved flame caster said.

"is this where sakura mikan live? I'm calling from Tokyo hospital to tell you that she had be admitted to the hospital for a car accident and there maybe chances that she might not survive"

_polka... _

"hello? Is anyone there?"

"yeah I'm here I'll be coming right away"

"ok thanks bye"

nastume hang the phone up he couldn't believe what he just heard. The light of his life, the girl that she hold dear and long for. They haven even started and yet everything was about to end. He haven even said that three words that he long to tell her. Why? Why must something like this happen?He quickly went towards the farm where hotaru and ruka is taking care of the animals.

"ruka polka is being admitted to the hospital and she might not survive"

"than lets go to the hospital now" hotaru said while she tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill.

On the journey towards the hospital ruka did his best to comfort her soon-to-be wife. Finally they reach the hospital. They went to the operation room and sat there while waiting for the doctor to come out. Twenty minutes later, the doctor came.

"sakura-san for now is save, but due to the fact that she knock her head, she is still in coma for now"hearing the news about our cheerful brunette being save but in a coma the three of them was a little relive.

"when will mikan wake up?" hotaru asked

"sorry, but I can't give you the answer, it all depends on the patient but talking to her will speed up the process "

"thanks doctor" ruka said.

The three of them enter the room and sat beside the bed where the sleeping brunette lies. The room was silent for awhile until hotaru decided that she and ruka better leave, for natsume to have some times with the sleeping brunette alone.

"polka, please wake up there is still lots of things that I hadn't told you, wake up and scold didn't you hate it when I call you polka isn't your name mikan...?"

----2 years later 31st December, 11.58pm---

the three of them were in the room since its gonna be her birthday in the hospital for the third time. Almost two and a half year had pass but our flame caster choose to wait for our sleeping brunette to wake up, even if she's not waking up he will continue to wait instead of choosing to move on. Since he decided that her existence in his heart will be his first and finale love in throughout his life. As for our animal lover and our inventor they both decided to postpone their wedding until the cheerful brunette woke up of her slumber.

"mikan, I brought your favorite howalon so wake up baka its gonna be your special day soon" hotaru said.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"mikan-chan wake up anna, nonoko, yuu, koko,tsubasa-senpai, misaki-senpai and even sumire is here to celebrate your special day soon... its almost time just 1 more minute" ruka said.

"mikan-chan please wake up I've cook many food like last year too" anna said

"polka wake up, do you want to waste food again? Don't you wanna scold me hentai?"

DING DONG DING DONG

"happy birthday mikan" everyone says. Suddenly mikan's finger move a little misaki senpai saw it. Than her eyes slowly opened. Everyone in the room was shock, but mostly happy that the cheerful brunette has finally awoken after such long rest. She quickly hug natsume who was just beside the bed.

"i was so afraid... so dark I wanted to wake up but I cant... I got so many things to tell you" she said as tears started spilling from her eyes.

"baka... everything is alright now and birthday girl shouldn't cry on her birthday" natsume said with his usual smirking self.

----half a month later----

"do you sakura mikan and imai hotaru pledge to married hyuuga natsume and nogi ruka respectively?"

"i do" both mikan and hotaru said with a smile

"do you hyuuga natsume and nogi ruka pledge to married sakura mikan and imai hotaru respectively?"

"i do" both natsume and ruka smirk

"you may now exchange your wedding rings"

and so they live happily ever after ... _owari _

* * *

sayo: minna arigato hope you enjoy and please review :) flaming,comment are allow ..

* * *


End file.
